


Dear Mulan

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Army, Dear john, F/F, Military, Modern AU, Once Upon A Time, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan, an Army woman comes home after two years of being in the battlefield. Throughout the two weeks, she befriends a local girl, Aurora. Loosely based off 'Dear John' MODERN AU: SLEEPING WARRIORS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Italics are foreign language, basically Chinese.
> 
> I chose the last name Hua instead of Fa, I believe Once Upon A Time is following more on the original Chinese legend rather than the Disney movie
> 
> I'm not very familiar with Military life and statuses, please bear with me. Try to respond if there's anything inaccurate and I'll fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She was never like any other girls in her town. While other girls drive down the rich streets, Mulan watched from her window as she took off her patrol cap and army combat boots. She watched the girls laughed inside the convertible.

While most of them spend their money on bags, clothes, shoes. She was fighting for her country.

Mulan changed out of her camo army uniform into something much better, more refreshing. The sound of her dog barking got louder as Little Brother came into the room, "Little Brother!" She exclaimed, "How have you been? You probably don't go out the house much anymore after I left huh? Why don't we go outside for a walk"

Mulan tied a leash on Little Brother, who was barking with excitement, "Father, I'll be back, I'm just going to take Little Brother out for a walk" Before Mulan's father, Hua Zhou, could even reply she was already outside.

Aurora shut her car door loudly, she had just received a horrible pop quiz from her professor. Just when she thought her grade was finally getting better, the pop quiz could ruin it.

A small dog ran up to Aurora, who disturbed her thoughts, instantly relieving Aurora's stress away as she saw the tiny dog.

Aurora sat down for Little Brother to come to her, once Little Brother had reached her, something was off, she was wearing a leash and she knows that Mister Hua wouldn't leave the house just to take Little Brother for a walk, she was usually the one who takes care of Little Brother.

"Hey there, Little Brother. Did you run out today?" Aurora grabbed hold of the leash to make sure the little dog does not run away.

"Little Brother!" Mulan called as she approached the two figures, "there you are, you little rascal" Mulan took hold of his face trying to talk to him. "Thanks for-"

"It's no problem, Little Brother must've sensed me, that's why he came running" Aurora petted Little Brother's fur as the two ladies conversed.

"You know Little Brother?" Mulan asked the stranger across the street, two houses away.

"Yes, I usually take care of Little Brother when Mister Hua is gone. I'm guessing you're taking care of Little Brother right now?"

"I'm his owner"

Aurora stared at the unfamiliar woman, "Are you... Mulan Hua?"

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Aurora." The two women stood up and greeted each other properly by shaking hands. "Mister Hua had told me about you, an Army woman"

"Really? He talked about me?" Mulan received the leash from Aurora as she wondered.

"Yes, he's very proud of you."

"Doesn't seem like it." Mulan mumbled but Aurora heard. Aurora frowned as their conversation got dull and awkward talking about her father. "I'll see you around Aurora, it was really nice meeting you"

Mulan entered the house planning on speaking to her father but she decided not to, she greeted him good afternoon, saying she's home.

" _Dinner is ready in 5 minutes_ " Hua Zhou told her daughter as she ran up the stairs to her room

" _Yes, father"_ Mulan replied back in Chinese, she changed out of her sweaty clothes after a nice walk/run with Little Brother.

In a few minutes, Mulan made her way downstairs. She saw her father making a nice preparation on the table,  _"Let me help, father"_

" _No, no, it_ _'_ _s okay. I can do this"_ Mulan let her father be, she sat down at her usual side of the table and waited for her father to finish the nice table setting.

Mulan was used to not having a table setting, she was used to eating messily with the boys, few women. Mulan didn't mind, she was sure her father just wanted to make her a nice dinner with her father in exchange for a messy one with her military family.

" _I made you favorites. Honey Walnut Shrimp, stir fried noodles with tofu, dumplings"_ Hua Zhou sat down the dishes one by one, more than just the two of them could eat. Hua Zhou set down a cup of rice in front of them.

" _Wow, father, you shouldn_ _'_ _t have had. This all looks very delicious"_ Mulan grabbed her chopsticks bring the bowl of rice near her, she didn't know where to start.

" _I have not seen you in two years, I believe my daughter deserves a delicious meal for two weeks after eating military for for two years"_

Mulan smiled at her father's graceful thoughts.

Throughout dinner, Mulan had told stories to her father of the places she had been and the extraordinary things that she had done during her time in the military. Her father nodded and smiled at her stories, he had no stories to offer so he remained silent the whole time. Thought it was awkward between them, she wasn't afraid to tell stories.

Mulan noticed that her stories wasn't very relating to her father, she changed the subject quickly,  _"I noticed you garden is looking very well"_

" _Indeed, the blossoms I expected to bloom today have not bloomed yet though. I wanted you to see them bloom"_

" _It_ _'_ _s fine, I_ _'m sure I'_ _ll see them bloom before I leave again"_ Mulan smiled at her father who had finally related a story with him.

" _I met a girl named Aurora today"_ Mulan ate the dumplings in front of her as she spoke.

" _Did you? Very nice girl, helps me around the house and good company when she in not busy. Would you like me to invite her tomorrow for dinner?"_

" _Sure"_

Right after eating, Mulan washed the plates, she saw her father open the backyard door, she already knows what he's going to do, go around his garden, make sure everything is in place.

Mulan retired in her room that night.

* * *

Aurora drove down the street , taking a right turn to enter the street her house is on. She saw a girl jogging with her music on, she slowed down the car right next to Mulan.

Mulan stopped and took off her earphone, she was breathing hard because of her run. "Hey there Army woman, how's the run?"

"Good. I'm just finishing up, you coming over later tonight?" Mulan placed her hands on her hips steadying her breathing.

"Yup, I'm just going to finish homework then I'll be there around 7:30?"

"Sounds perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will serve as an introduction and will progress soon. I'll probably make grammar changes soon, I'll tell you guys when I make changes soon, most likely before I update chapter 2.
> 
> I'll try to update at least one every week, make sure to follow to read right when I update!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: Sleeping--Warrior
> 
> -SleepingWarriors


	2. Through Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but it's something that starts to connect Mulan and Aurora
> 
> Enjoy!

As dinner came, Aurora straightened her dress slightly to male herself look presentable in front of the Hua family. Aurora rang the doorbell and the door opened revealing Mulan in a nice dress.

"Hi there, come in" Mulan made space for Aurora to come in.

Aurora came in and greeted Hua Zhou who was on his way inside the kitchen, "Hello Mister Zhou" Aurora gave a smile and a wave to the elder man

"Hello, 'Rora. Dinner ready in minutes" Hua Zhou said with a thick Chinese accent trying his best to make Aurora understand his speech.

"Let's go upstairs for a while" Mulan was already heading upstairs, Aurora followed right behind Mulan, who entered her room.

"Your room is very nice" Aurora mentioned as she saw Mulan's army uniform hung on her closet door. She touched the uniform, only wondering the warfront experience Mulan had. "Are you leaving anytime soon?" Aurora asked while looking at her last name on the uniform, Hua.

Mulan hesitated, "I am. In 12 days."

"Oh" Aurora said, "After two years, that you've been in the army... You only get a 2 week break?" Aurora sat down next to Mulan.

"Well, this is reality. What can you do?" Mulan replied leading them to an awkward conversation. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm in my fourth year of college, graduating in a few months" Aurora gave a huge smile and thumbs up.

"College. I never finished" Mulan laid down on her bed placing a pillow on her head.

"Why not?"

"I decided not to"

"What made you have that decis-"

"Dinner ready" Aurora's speech got cut up by Hua Zhou's voice who called the girls down to eat.

"We should go" Mulan gave Aurora's shoulder a few pats, "Coming father!"

Aurora looked at Mulan's uniform one more time and followed Mulan downstairs.

"Mulan favorite dessert. Eat. Yummy" Hua Zhou placed down two bowls in front of the girls. "Sai Mai lo" Hua Zhou used his native tongue.

"Wow, thank you" Aurora told Hua Zhou, "What is it?" She whispered to Mulan.

"Basically, Tapioca Pudding. The little balls are tapioca, it has milk. It's good. You should add sugar to make it sweeter" Mulan opened the little Splenda pack, poured half on hers and handed the other half to Aurora, who copied Mulan.

Aurora ate the soup like pudding and was amazed on how delicious it was.

"Thank you for the meal, Father" Mulan said as she dropped her spoon down to the bowl. She rose up and carried as much dishes as she can to the sink and started cleaning.

"Oh, here, let me do it" Aurora grabbed her bowl and placed it down at the sink.

"No way, I can't let you do that" Mulan started the water making sure it's in a nice temperature before she starts.

"Here, give it to me" Aurora pushed Mulan off slightly, "The least I could do for serving my country"

Mulan eyebrowed her, "Fine" Mulan grabbed a towel and dried the plates, "Fine" Aurora replied.

Hua Zhou watched as the girls worked together on the dishes, he stood up and walked out to his garden by the backyard.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner tonight" Aurora waved from the backyard door to Hua Zhou, "It was yummy!"

"Bye, Rora. Seeyou"

Aurora smiled at the elder man, "I'll walk you home" Mulan offered.

"I can walk myself home, it's only across the street" Aurora decided, she didn't want to bother Mulan anymore, she probably wanted rest after those two tough years.

"You never know what kinds of dangers lurk around" Mulan said, "C'mon, don't be stubborn"

Mulan and Aurora stepped out the house, Mulan accompanied Aurora down the street, "I'll be fine from here, you can go back home now, I don't want to bother you anymore" Aurora said halfway through. Mulan ignored her and kept walking by her side, keeping her hands warm inside her pocket. "Seriously, Mulan, I'm fine"

Mulan just smiled to herself and kept walking, Aurora stopped persuading her to go home.

"Thanks for walking me all the way here" Aurora fumbled with her keys.

"You live alone?" Mulan asked, it was a surprisingly big house for one

"Yes, I do"

"In this big house"

Aurora just gave Mulan a nod and nothing else about the topic.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then" Mulan smiled slightly balancing around the heels of her her feet. "Goodnight"

"Uhm... Mulan?" Aurora grabbed her attention before she could walk far, Mulan turned around and faced the girl, "Do you want to go around the city? I mean, it's been two years since you've been gone, you probably haven't seen much of the city for a while now. If you're not busy or anything over the next few days"

"Nope, I'm not doing anything during my stay here, it would be nice" Mulan smiled at Aurora under the porch light. "I'll call you tomorrow, I'll grab your number from my dad"

Aurora just nodded and headed inside. Mulan carefully made her way back home grinning widely, never had this happened to her.

* * *

"Table for two" Aurora rose two fingers up to indicate herself and Mulan.

The waiter led the two girls into a small booth. "Thank you" Aurora told the waiter as he left.

"So, beer?" Aurora asked, "Then get some food at the same time?"

"Sure, I guess" Mulan just dropped down her menu. Aurora ordered their first round of beer deciding to get food in a bit.

Mulan's lips into a thin line watching other people drink and mess around with their friends. This is different, very different. Mulan was used to the life where she's near a campfire, usually under the stars, sitting down on the ground. They would cheer if they're successful, toast their beer bottles to their people near them. They would still drink at times if they did not complete or successfully do the mission, they would sit there and sulk because it feels like such a big disappointment.

Right now, Mulan sees men just drinking because they can, enjoying life. They don't know anything about war, their jobs are simple, yet they complain, on Friday nights, they drink because they can.

If she didn't join the army, what would her life be? Would she be like everyone else?

"Mulan... Are you okay? You seem like you're in deep thought"

Their first round came, Mulan grabbed her bottle and slightly raised it up, "I'm fine" Mulan gave a small smile. Aurora raised hers up towards Mulan's bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few chapters in advance but I'm still fixing a bunch of errors and making revisions on some of them because this story can basically go anywhere for now.
> 
> This isn't going to be a very long story that reaches up to 40 chapters, I'm guessing 20 at most, or around there.
> 
> R&R
> 
> Tumblr : SleepingWarrior-prompts
> 
> -Sleeping--Warrior


	3. Friends

They laughed. They talked. They stole glances at each other secretly. They smiled.

As Aurora tilted her head back at Mulan's story about one of the boys in her platoon. Mulan just let out a small chuckle as she took another sip.

"Is it fun being in the army?"

Mulan looked down and took a deep breath. "I don't really know how to answer that" Mulan took a french fry and inserted it into her mouth, waiting for it to be all chewed up and swallowed.

"Sorry"

"It's okay. People are curious, I understand" Mulan nodded.

"What about college? You mentioned that you didn't finish it" Aurora quickly changed the subject to their previous subject that got cut off the other day.

"Alright, I attended West Point. There was this guy that I liked-" Mulan blushed trying to be serious.

"Ooooh" Aurora commented, "Stop it" Mulan smiled at her.

"So, he graduated and I was an incoming Junior, I dropped to follow him..." Mulan's smile dropped as well. She twirled her glass bottle around, "I'm stupid"

"Where is he now?" Aurora asked.

"He's my platoon's commanding officer. We're nothing but good friends and comrades" Mulan finished off her drink.

"What's his name?"

"Phillip"

* * *

At their eighth round, they knew how drunk they were, they both decided to just waste themselves for one night, call a cab later.

"Oh, C'mon, Aurora, you're living in a huge house all to yourself! You're filthy rich" Mulan continued off their conversation.

"I'm soooo not rich, my parents are."

"Wow, you are rich! Little spoiled princess" The two women laughed it off.

Aurora and Mulan fell into a deep conversation about their lives, they laughed for the most part. Aurora, rubbed her foot accidentally against Mulan, which Mulan ignored. Aurora continued to rub it, neither of them noticed that they're playing with each others legs.

Mulan dropped her hands on the table and rested her chin on top of her arms, "I think we should head home, we're going to have a major hangover" Mulan's eyes were dropping, trying her best to stay awake.

Aurora copied Mulan's pose, dropping her chin on her arms on the table, "One more drink" Aurora pushed back a strand of hair falling out of Mulan's face, "Then we'll head home"

"Fine" Mulan knew they were seriously drunk and she stupidly agreed to have one more drink with Aurora.

"Excuse me, two more beers and check please" Aurora told the waiter, "Oh, can you please call a cab"

"Sure thing ma'am"

* * *

"Goodnight Aurora" Mulan said as Aurora opened the door. They were just standing in the porch, Aurora was waving her whole body around, grasping on to the walls for support. "Would you like me to walk you inside?"

"No, no. I'll crash on the couch" Aurora whispered to Mulan, she leaned forward and kissed Mulan in the cheek. "Goodnight, soldier"

"Goodnight, princess"

Mulan closed the door for Aurora, she was so drunk that she could barely even close the door, Mulan walked home holding on to her jacket to keep her warm. Aurora kissed her in the cheek, or maybe it was just a dream.

Mulan knew that none of them would remember any of this tomorrow. Mulan fumbled with her keys, trying to keep quiet, not to wake her father up.

When Mulan entered, her father was still awake, at one in the morning, occupying himself with a late night Chinese TV show.

" _Mulan, I was so worried about you_ _"_ Hua Zhou stood up to guide his daughter.

" _Everything is fine, father_ _"_ Mulan murmured, Hua Zhou ignored her daughter and helped her up the stairs, he laid her down in her own bed, finding out that she was already passed out.

Hua Zhou tucked his only daughter in. He remembers the time when she was still so young and she was still in his grasp,  _My Mulan. All grown up now_

Hua Zhou left the bedroom so Mulan can finally get some sleep.

* * *

There was only 2 days left. 2 days left until Mulan leaves once again.

Mulan and Aurora were pretty much inseparable during her stay, they have dinner every night at Mulan's house, one time, Aurora even brought a traditional family recipe that has been passed on. The Hua family loved it very much.

While Aurora is out studying at the university, Mulan was either running around, jogging, taking Little Brother for a walk, or just simply in her room.

Mulan barely interacted with her father, they had nothing to talk about. She was pretty sure that her father was sick and tired of hearing about her time in the army. She tries to tell good stories about the army but it wasn't something an elderly man would like to hear.

Once Aurora was back from uni, they would go to each other's houses, depending on their decision.

Aurora parked her car on her driveway and walked over to Mulan's house, Hua Zhou answered the door and said that Mulan was upstairs, at her room.

Aurora thanked her and made her way upstairs, the door was slightly open, she knocked very lightly, she peeked inside and saw Mulan sleeping, there was clothes all over the room, she was probably packing up for her leave.

Aurora walked over to Mulan, she hesitated on touching her forehead, but she did. Mulan jolted up grabbing her arm in a tight manner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Aurora" Mulan let go of Aurora's wrist wistfully, "I'm very sorry, I'm a light sleeper, we have to be aware of our surroundings, even sleeping."

"Wow, look out for everything" Aurora muttered under her breath. "Packing?" Aurora took sight of the bedroom. Just a little bit more packing and it will be back to the same lonely room in two days.

"Yes. Two days more" Mulan gave a fake smile and looked away from Aurora as she picked up her shirt from the floor. A sigh.

"Are you sad to leave?" Aurora sat down on her bed and hugged one of Mulan's dragon like pillow.

"A little"

"I understand"

"Do you?" Mulan looked directly at Aurora, her gaze not going away. Aurora did not speak, she simply waited for Mulan's reasoning. "I-you…" Mulan shook her head as she sat down next to Aurora. Mulan took a deep breath.

"Me?" Aurora's eyes opened slightly as she looked at Mulan with curiosity filled inside her.

"You're my only friend here at home." Mulan admitted.

Aurora gave her a small smile and took her hands, "You're my only real friend here too"

They smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Sleeping--warrior (two dashes)
> 
> -SleepingWarriors


	4. The First Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update with a short chapter but i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> To the anon who decided to stop reading the story (Review from FF.net), I'm sad to see you go but at the same time I'm glad to hear you say that. Everybody has their ups and downs with fanfiction.
> 
> For future references: Phillip will be playing a huge part in future chapters. I'm going to play a huge twist in the story so be prepared (I think). This story will have lots of time skips.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Mulan was leaving today. Earlier today, Hua Zhou peeked inside Mulan's bedroom, it was already tidy, she was in front of her full mirror, both hands making a neat hair bun, bobby pins on her mouth. Aurora was inside also, she had Mulan's patrol cap on her lap fidgeting with it slightly. He left to leave the two girls alone

* * *

Hua Zhou watched from the porch with Little Brother by his side, he watched his only child going away once again. After their short goodbyes, they hugged, Mulan promised that she'll be back soon and that Aurora is nearby if there's anything he needs.

He saw her in that uniform once again after two weeks.

Hua Zhou remembers his and Mulan's argument at the end of her high school career, she and decided to go to West Point instead of a good university where she can actually study a proper major. While he was angered by her choice of going all the way to New York, they barely talked through the rest of her high school career and until the time she stepped into college.

Everything had been very awkward between the father and daughter. They had been sending letters, very short letter though. Simple notes that said they are both doing fine, Hua Zhou would add family news, besides that… Nothing more.

Mulan waved goodbye to her father as she slid inside the passenger seat of Aurora's car.

* * *

"Here, let me carry this one" Aurora grabbed one of the two bags from the trunk. Aurora knew that she was going to protest into carrying her bag, "I insist" Aurora smiled and her and Mulan just decided to let it go.

Right before Mulan got in the line for checking, Mulan and Aurora stood right in front of each other.

"So, this is it?" Aurora took hold of Mulan's hands. Aurora tried not to cry, she had really connected with the soldier for just two weeks. Two weeks, that was all it took for their friendship to be built.

"What do you mean this is it? I'll be back, you'd barely realize I'm gone" Mulan tried to make sure Aurora doesn't cry, because if she does, she might too.

Aurora wiped her tear with her sleeve, making sure it doesn't fall on her cheek. "Sorry, I just can't help it"

"Shh" Mulan hugged Aurora, "I'll be back, Princess"

Aurora gave Mulan a huge hug, who started crying on her shoulder. "Be back safely, okay?"

"I will" Mulan answered letting go of the hug knowing she only has a few minutes left before her plane left. Mulan used her thumb to wipe Aurora's tear that feel on her cheek. "I'll be back. I promise"

Aurora simply nodded, she took her purse and pulled out a sealed letter. A letter for Mulan. "For you" Aurora handed it to her, "Don't read it here"

Mulan nodded. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Mulan stepped in and looked back at Aurora who was watching her walk away. Mulan smiled at her as she continued to walk, she placed her patrol cap on and tipped it a little for Aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please read the notes above.
> 
> R&R
> 
> Tumblr: Sleeping-warrior (Two dashes)
> 
> -SleepingWarriors


	5. You Never Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letters aren't long just go wild with your imagination with other stuff they write to each other. This applies to future chapters too.
> 
> Here's a longer chapter for leaving you with a shorter chapter last time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. ENJOY.

"Welcome back, Mulan"

"Thank you, Captain"

"Mulan, we've been friends for years now, I believe it's appropriate to just call me Phillip" Phillip smiled as he grabbed Mulan's bags from the back of the jeep. "I'll place this in your bed" He indicated the bags. Mulan simply nodded, she placed her hand inside her pocket. She felt the letter Aurora had given her. Mulan watched Phillip walk away while she felt the letter in her pocket.

"Mulan, come over here, we need your help" A fellow soldier shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Coming"

Later that night, Mulan had her small reading light on, she read the letter once so far.

_Dear Mulan,_

_By the time you read this, it would either be in the plane, or somewhere in the world. How can I be so lucky to find a true friend in you in just two weeks? I do hope that you feel the same way, you found a friend within me._

_When will you ever come back? You never mentioned. I tried asking all the time and you ignore it. Hopefully soon, I don't want to push you hard into answering a question that you choose to remain unanswered. Will it be weeks? Months? Years?_

_Well, during your time out there, tell me everything, I want to know everything. I want to read all the experiences you have there. The places you've been, tell me. The people, tell me._

_I miss you._

_Love always, Aurora._

Mulan bit her lips reading the letter once again. Mulan stood up from her bed and headed over to the small makeshift office to grab several sheets of paper, an envelope, and a pen.

_Dear Aurora,_

_Hello, Princess. I have recently settled in. It is possible that we found friends in each other's presence. Remember what I told you when I packing up that one day inside my room, we both admitted that we're both each other's real friends and don't you forget that._

_In the topic of returning, I don't know… We shall see_

_I'll tell everything if you tell me everything about your life back home._

_See you soon, your Warrior, Mulan._

"Mulan, you're still up?" Phillip was doing his nightly rounds and caught Mulan still awake.

"Yeah, jetlag" Mulan folded the paper into three, slipping it inside the envelope.

"Who's that for?" Phillip sat down at her bed right next to her. "A lover?" He teased.

"Psh, you know me. I don't have time for love. It's for a friend" Mulan sealed the envelope while looking at Phillip.

"No time for love? Love is such a wonderful thing! Well, if you're in the army, I guess it's kind of hard"

"Right. You don't know what kinds of things they would do behind your back" Mulan had admitted, she was scared love, especially when the person she loves is so far away. That's why she decided to stay with Phillip.

Though they we're not in love with each other, it was a one sided, unrequited love, she stays by his side hoping one day he would return the feeling.

"I want to experience love, well, I have but it was not true love. Once I find her, I'm not letting her go" Phillip smiled at Mulan, who reciprocated the smile.

 _Kiss him. Just kiss him. You'll never know until you kiss him._ Mulan's inner self responded to the current standing Mulan was in. Right there, face to face.

"Well, Mulan, I should leave and give you your rest" Phillip stood up, Mulan balled her fist. "Goodnight"

Mulan was stupid once again. Love wasn't her specialty. With her balled fist and biting her lip, she spoke, "Phillip" She called out before he could exit. Phillip turned around fully, his full body standing tall, lean. "You'll find her soon"

* * *

Aurora waits everyday. It's been 4 months since she and Mulan had last seen each other. It's been hard for Aurora, she felt alone. She was already alone back then but now she felt more alone than ever.

There were so many things that she did no know, army life is hard just reading Mulan's letter makes it hard for her.

Aurora knows that any day, Mulan wouldn't be able to write back because she's injured, or worse, dead. Aurora tried not to think of that, Mulan is going to come back.

4 months. She kept each letter in a small box under her bed for safe keeping. At nights where she felt lonely or depressed, for nights when she just feels like reading Mulan's letters, for nights she misses Mulan, she would pull them out and read them. Then suddenly, it feels like she was with Mulan.

Through letters they communicated, even though Mulan was not there, Aurora fell in love with her.

She tried denying it. The more she tried the more she thinks of Mulan. They were friends, they both admitted, nothing more.

Mulan probably wouldn't feel the same way about her. That's what Aurora thought. Aurora knew that Mulan was in love with a man she's currently deployed with, she can't intervene with that.

Aurora had recently received a letter from Mulan, she was going to respond yesterday but she got too caught up studying. Aurora sat down on her swivel chair, pushing the book away and only keeping Mulan's letter right in front of her.

She read it once more, she read her experience about relocating a small town because of possible terrorist attacks. Many people thanked her for her job, she said that she was a huge inspiration. A woman in the army.

_Dear Mulan,_

_I look up to you. You're my hero. How many women do you usually see wearing a military outfit here home? You're probably the only one that I've seen._

_I've been feeling very down lately, there's this person that I've been gathering feeling for quite a while now. I don't know how to say it properly. You know that feeling of just wanting to say what you want to that person but you can't because you're afraid of rejection. That's what I'm feeling right now. My belief in love isn't strong enough to overcome my fear of rejection_

Aurora wiped a tear before it fell down her cheek. She misses Mulan so much.

_I just wish you were here._

_Be safe there always._

_Love always, Aurora._

* * *

"Letter from your lady back home" Phillip handed her the letter and sat down right next to her in a log right in front of the fire, she kept warm in front of the fire thinking of Aurora.

"Thanks" Mulan grabbed the letter. She opened the letter, she just stared at the perfect handwriting.

"So, you don't talk about your lady friend that much" Phillip rubbed her palms together to warm his own hands up.

Mulan didn't reply, she was reading. "Yeah… we're just… friends"

Phillip slid closer to Mulan and wrapped a friendly arm around her comforting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Sleeping--warrior (Two dashes)
> 
> -SleepingWarriors


	6. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts of with Phillip and Mulan in a relationship. You'll see why I made it this way in future chapters.

**FAST FORWARD. 8 MONTHS LATER.**

"Wake up before they see us" Mulan threw a pillow at Phillip's face. Mulan sat up from the bed covering her naked body with the blanket looking at their messy clothes on the floor.

"It's cold, love" Phillip moaned as he kissed her back and drew Mulan's body close to him. "We should stay here and keep warm" Phillip ran a finger through her spine giving her shivers and close his eyes once again. Mulan laid down again and face him.

"Phillip, if we get in trouble, you're responsible for this" Mulan bit her lip and giggled, she kissed his neck slowly. "Mhkay?"

Phillip turned over and got on top of Mulan kissing her neck.

* * *

_Dear Aurora,_

_I'm very into our relationship but somehow, it just doesn't feel right. I love him but he doesn't really love me as much as I do, we've been in a relationship for 3 months now, I already told him that I love him, since I do because I've been pinning for him for years now, but… his love for me isn't the same._

_I'm sorry to be ranting on you for three months now, it's just, I'm happy to be with him._

_Tell me about the man you've been in love with. You don't mention him at all in our letters. It makes me feel left out, as a friend, I should be there for you. Not physically but at least somewhat there for you._

_Anyways, how's the job hunt? You don't even need a job, you're parents are rich and they send you money. Don't take that offensively. I've been requesting for a leave, a week or two would be nice._

_I miss you lots, Mulan._

"Can you ask them to mail this for me?" Mulan handed over an envelope to Phillip, Mulan pointed at the men inside the helicopters who dropped off supplies.

"For your lady friend? You need to tell me more about her" Phillip smiled, "I'll get this mailed"

"Thank you"

* * *

Aurora was hurt and she still is.

Mulan talks about her boyfriend in their letters, she was jealous. This is the man Mulan had been wanting for years, she shouldn't interfere with that.

Aurora laid down on her bed and cried, she can never have Mulan.

It was 2 AM in the morning, she was in her pajamas watching movies on Netflix. It was such a cold night. Too cold, she felt alone again. No, everyday she felt alone, today… Something was missing.

There was familiar barking at the street,  _Little Brother._

Aurora was quick on her feet, she got up and opened the balcony window and looked outside, it was Little Brother barking in front of her house, calling for attention.

"Little Brother…" Aurora gasp. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.

She didn't bother changing out of her lazy clothes, she made a mad rush to Little Brother. Little Brother already started running towards the Hua family's house. Aurora fumbled with the door, she grabbed the spare key hiding inside the plant pot.

Little Brother got inside first rushing upstairs, "Hello?" Aurora followed Little Brother upstairs and into Hua Zhou's room.

"Ohmygod" Aurora leaned down to the fallen elder on the floor, he was not moving, not breathing. "Mister Hua… C'mon, please… Please, talk to me"

"Shit. What am I suppose to do?" Aurora was shaking badly, she didn't know what to do. Aurora went to the nearest telephone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"M-my neighbor, he-he's, I found him in his r-room, he's not breathing… You need to help me- I don't know what-what to do" Aurora's voice was rigid, not knowing the right words to say.

"Keep calm, ma'am, we're sending an ambulance there right now"

"Th-thank you" Aurora hung up, holding a fist full of her shirt by her chest trying to calm herself down. She could feel her heartbeat palpitating so fast. She can't. She just can't think anymore.

Aurora went back inside the room, he found Little Brother cuddling into its master. Aurora was crying furiously.

One person popped into her mind once again. Mulan.

* * *

Mulan was doing target practice with training dummies. Just a little bit away from camp. She just needed something to keep her calm. Nothing felt right anymore.

 _Bang._ Right in the heart of the dummy.  _Bang._ Right on the head of the dummy.

Mulan saw somebody at her side, she took off her protective glasses and earplugs. "Hey Phillip" she hung the gun around her shoulder.

"Mulan…" Phillip said unsure of how to say the tragedy that had just occurred.

"What?"

"Your father…" Phillip started, "He's gone. I'm sorry"

"I-I-" Mulan didn't know what to say. "What do you mean?" Phillip handed her an envelope, a release form to let her take a leave to see her deceased father.

Phillip could see the tears streaming down her face already. Phillip hugged her tight giving her a shoulder to cry on. Mulan hugged him tight needing someone desperately.

Mulan's legs couldn't properly hold herself, she slid down to the ground and Phillip just comforted her.

* * *

Mulan thought that going home was going to be a good memory. Coming home to see Aurora again, walk Little Brother around, days or weeks of not being around men and gun and fighting, coming home to her father's cooking.

It wasn't like that. It's different. She knew her life had turned around now that her father was gone. She was going to come inside her lonely home. Hell, should she even call it a home?

What makes it her home? Hua Zhou does.

Mulan waited for her bags at the carousel. Trying her best not to cry.

 _He's with mom now._ Mulan whispers to herself.

This was probably the third time she missed her bag in the carousel. She stood there awkwardly in her uniform just watching her bag go around and around.

"I've been watching you stare at the bag go round and round" A voice said, the person grabbed the bag and handed it to the soldier.

Aurora.

"Aurora" Mulan whispered as she grabbed the bag with one hand "I… I just can't believe it" Mulan placed her hand in front of her face trying to show how strong she is by not crying, but she's weak.

"Shhh" Aurora gave Mulan a comforting hug. "I know. I know" Aurora said is a lull tone. "You're strong. You'll make it through"

* * *

Tumblr: [Sleeping--warrior](sleeping--warrior.tumblr.com)


	7. Fear of Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter to write, I enjoyed it very much and I hope you do too! (You most likely will, hint hint. Then you're going to hate me again for a few more chapters)
> 
> There's only 5 chapters to go until this story ends so... yeah. Hate as much as you want because you're probably going to get frustrated. I can accept it. Just not too much hate. Love you guys! xx

"Hey"

"Hey"

The two ladies smiled awkwardly at each other. Aurora stood by the backyard door as she watched Mulan look around at her father's garden. The blossoms bloomed recently. Maybe it was her father's spirit that bloomed.

"How are you holding up?" Aurora asked the other girl.

"I'm okay. I never appreciated how well he took care of this place" Mulan wiped a tear off her face and sniffled. "I wish I appreciated him more"

"Tell me about it. We all do it to our parents" Aurora walked out and saw by the stone bench, she touched the petal of a beautiful flower.

"What's your story with your parents?" Mulan sat down next to her. "You never mention them much"

Aurora looked at Mulan then took a deep breath. "When I was old enough to live on my own, they made me. That's why I live in a huge house, they pay for it, they pay for bills, they give me a monthly allowance, that's how they show their "love", through money. They think they can buy anything." Aurora looked away from Mulan, she didn't want to see pity in her eyes. "They're still my parents, I should love them, it's not like they fully abandoned me"

Mulan placed a hand on top of Aurora's. Aurora looked at Mulan and smiled at each other, Mulan buried her head on Aurora's shoulder, she remembers her father again.

"Do you miss them?" Mulan asked. Aurora looked at the poor girl who lost nearly everything back home.

"I do because I'm lonely. I'm a very lonely child as you know already. Or maybe, I push them out, I'm open to people but I push them out" Aurora felt a tear drop down her cheek, it fell on top of Mulan's head, which startled Mulan quickly.

Mulan looked at Aurora and gave her a small smile, Mulan wiped Aurora's cheek with her thumb. "You should give them a call, just say what's on your mind, say that you miss them, invite them for dinner, something… to let them know that you're still their daughter."

Aurora was slightly taken aback, "You want me to call them? I told you, they don't really love me, they use their money to buy me"

"No- that's what they think they should do to receive your love. Aurora… I made that mistake once, they do it to yourself" Mulan said. "Okay?"

"I'm scared" Aurora thought out loud, "I'm scared that they don't want to talk to me" Aurora looked down at her lap where her hands are rested.

"A girl once told me that her belief in love wasn't strong enough to overcome her fear of rejection. Do you know who that girl is?"

Aurora smiled, "Me"

Mulan nodded, "Your words was running through my head when I confessed to Phillip that I love him, I needed your words of wisdom to help me overcome my fear of rejection" Mulan smiled thinking of Phillip, "You'll never know until you try"

"You never know until you try" Aurora whispered to herself while looking into Mulan's eyes. Aurora broke the gaze before she does something stupid. This is her best friend, Mulan, she's happily in a relationship with a man she's been infatuated with for years, she shouldn't ruin that.

"What about you? When you told me that, you said you were falling for someone, will you ever tell me more about him?" Mulan asked.

"He…" Aurora started trying to mix words into her mind, "He… he's very strong, I can tell, physically, mentally, and emotionally, he has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes," Aurora tried to think more of the wonderful features Mulan has that she could translate into an imaginary guy.

"Like me" Mulan joked, and the simply words that she said has caught Aurora off guard.

Aurora stared back into her eyes, "A lot like you"

Aurora stared at Mulan's lips.  _You'll never know until you try_. Aurora took a deep breath and leaned in.

Mulan was full of confusion, she didn't know what she was suppose to do in an event like this. A beautiful woman about to kiss her, her heart palpitating.

Their foreheads touch, but theirs lips did not. Aurora was looking down instead of looking at her in the eyes, if she looked in her eyes, she's scared that she'll see rejection.

"I'm scared… I'm scared that you're going to reject me" A tear falls down on Mulan's lap, she immediately knew that Aurora was dead serious about her feeling towards her. "I'm scared that if I do this, our friendship will slowly drift apart because of the awkwardness. I'm scared that you'll hate me because you're in love with someone else and I decided to kiss you" Aurora took hold of Mulan's shirt as she cried. "I'm scared to reveal who I really am"

Mulan didn't know what to say, she took hold of Aurora's arms, steadying her. Mulan's eyes widened.

"I'm scared" Aurora said once more.

Mulan leaned in and captured Aurora's lips.

Their first kiss was innocent, just a simple innocent kiss.

They broke away and stared at each other.

Their second was more passionate that the first kiss, Mulan didn't know if she was just trying to make a friend feel better or if she was really into kissing Aurora. Friends don't kiss passionately, do they?

Mulan heard the phone ring from inside and broke the kiss, "I have to answer that, it could be my commanding officer"

Mulan let go of Aurora's hands, she stood up and touched her lips while walking towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mulan, how are you doing?"

"Phillip…?" Mulan asked the familiar accented voice. "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm checking up on my girl"

"Philip, now is not really a good time, I know you only have a few minutes to call but now isn't the best time" Mulan tried to speak in a whisper as fast as possible to not waste any time.

Mulan just saw Aurora walking out toward the door, "Aurora!" Mulan called out.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll talk to you when I can, okay?"

Mulan didn't even reply, she hung up the phone and followed Aurora. Mulan was a skilled runner, she ran towards Aurora and grabbed her wrist.

"You love him, I can't have you while you're with him, can we just please forget what happened just two minutes ago because I can't take it, please, Mulan"


	8. Selfish Goodbyes

"Hey, Aurora, call me please"

"Hey… Can we please talk, call me"

"Aurora, you're wasting my time… I'm going back to the army in 5 days"

"Aurora, we need to talk"

"Look, the thing that just happened, I don't mind at all"

"Tell me, do I have to barge in there to get you to talk to me?"

Mulan called and called, every time ending up in her voice inbox. Mulan was getting really annoyed, Aurora has feelings for her but she's afraid to let her true feelings out.

 _One more time._ Mulan picked up the phone and let it ring, still went to voicemail.

"Aurora, this is the last time I'm going to leave you a message. Aurora, you're not the only one hurting right now. My father passed away and you don't think I'm going through a heartbreak? You have no idea. Now, you told me that we're going to go through this together."

Mulan closed her eyes, with one hand on the phone and the other on her forehead, she leaned against the wall. "We told each other that we need to let people in. Why aren't you doing that right now? Please Aurora, talk to me, I let you in my life when I tried to shut the whole world… When I did shut out the world, I felt weak, and you know what Aurora, that's what you are right now, weak. so please, let me in"

Mulan hung up wondering if she sounded a little bit too harsh with her tone in the message. Mulan saw Little Brother whimpering near her foot. Mulan wiped her tear and petted Little Brother, "Want to go out for a walk?"

* * *

Aurora had listened to each and every voicemail Mulan had left. Aurora was staring outside and saw Mulan and Little Brother going out for a walk, she figured that Little Brother was going to be stuck with her once Mulan leaves again.

Why does Mulan even bother? Mulan has a lover back in the army, someone that's probably satisfying her needs, someone that can save each other. What was Aurora, she's nothing. Just the daughter of two wealthy people.

Why does Mulan bother again? Oh right, because she's a friend.

Aurora heard her phone beeped once again, probably another message from Mulan, she set it on speaker and heard Mulan's voice once again.

" _Aurora, this is the last time I'm going to leave you a message._ Aurora heard Mulan's voice. Was it really her last message for her?

Aurora kept playing the message until she heard the word weak. Aurora stopped her breathing for a second for a clear hearing of what Mulan was saying.

Mulan called her weak. Weak.

It's true. She was weak to not face Mulan, she was weak to keep herself hidden inside her room for days. Aurora was no military woman yet, in her own way, she's weak.

"Damnit!" Aurora got furious, she hated herself, she threw her phone into the wall and let it be. It was an iphone, it'll survive.

Aurora was trying not to cry but she can't help it. She did. She cried hard.

* * *

Mulan and Little brother walked two blocks when Mulan couldn't stop thinking on what she said to Aurora, maybe she was too harsh on her. Aurora should already know her military background to know that she can be harsh at times.

Mulan loves Phillip, but she can't feel the love from Phillip that she expected for them to have. She's known him for years now, but it felt like they gotten too close. Too close where it came to the point where it seems like all they can see from each other are friends. Their whole relationship felt more like friends with benefits rather than actual partners.

Mulan was now seriously rethinking her relationship with Phillip. No, she worked so hard to gather up her courage and simply throw it away. It can't be that quick.

Since Phillip had his own tent, he stayed alone, Mulan sneaked out at night to come over to his tent and they would make love, or at least that's what she thinks.

Her courage, those late night sneak outs, their friendship, it would be such a waste if one of them just simply throws it away.

* * *

_Dear Aurora,_

_I guess you're still not talking to me. I've been knocking on your door for the past few days now and today I'm leaving. I guess my visit back home was strictly for my heart to be shattered isn't it? I'm sorry I called you weak, I thought I should give it a shot and be harsh to make you talk to me and we'd talk and everything would be fine but I guess that didn't work._

_I'm keeping the house, it's decided. One thing though, please take care of Little Brother. I don't want him to be left alone to die or be sent to the pound. Let that be the only favor I ask as of my leave once again._

_If only we got the chance to talk more. Maybe, I would've given my heart to you. I hope we continue to write letters. See you soon._

_Love always, Mulan. x_

Aurora closed the letter that was slipped in her front door. Aurora looked outside her window and saw Mulan with her uniform again. That damn uniform. She closed the trunk of the taxi cab looking at her house one more time.

Then, she looked up at Aurora's window, seeing Aurora looking down at her. Aurora tried to hide, but Aurora still wanted to see her as she left.

Mulan gave Aurora a small salute, knowing Aurora was watching. Mulan waved goodbye to the hiding princess and looked away, she slid inside the cab.

Mulan was gone again.

* * *

**R &R**

_Tumblr : Sleeping-warrior (two dashes)_

_-SleepingWarriors_


	9. Still Friends

FAST FORWARD. TWO MONTHS LATER

It took Aurora two months to gather up her courage to finally talk to Mulan through letter. Aurora was sincere in her letter, proving that she was truly sorry for the way she had acted, she felt guilty of ruining Mulan's leave even more after Hua Zhou's death.

Mulan sat down in front of the fire reading Aurora's letter carefully, made sure to ask her about the small details she wanted to make sure of. On one lap, there was Aurora's letter, on the other, a clipboard with a few sheets of paper. Mulan tapped the pen thinking before she wrote.

"Hello, Mulan" Phillip sat down with Mulan on the log in front of the fire. "You should probably be the first one to know my decision" Phillip rubbed his palms together blowing into it for warmth.

Mulan placed down the letter first and looked at Phillip. "What?"

"Well, I finished my three year of serving in the military, I'm going to settle down now" Phillip avoided eye contact. He knew that this would hurt Mulan, after years of being partners. They traveled almost everywhere together.

"Only three years?" Mulan folded Aurora's letter back and slipped it inside the envelope. "Mine states four"

"Yes. That's what my contract states" Phillip said. "I'm sorry" Phillip took hold of her hand and gave a sincere smile.

Mulan watched the fire burn right in front of her, "What about us?" Mulan looked up at Phillip. "Did you ever consider our relationship?" Mulan squinted her eyes at Phillip who didn't know what to answer.

Mulan is a considerable person, she kept calm if she had to. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spatted at you." Mulan's hand pulled away from Phillip's, "We have an expiration date, don't we?"

"I love you, Mulan, but my love for you can't extend up to more than best friends" Phillip said, they both sat awkwardly next to each other giving a proper boundary against each others bodies.

"I've been pinning for you ever since I met you… I dropped out of college so I could follow you here. I know it sounds creepy but… now, I don't know. I guess we got too close being friends that, it's just weird being lovers"

"Do you ever look back and wished that you never dropped out of college?"

"No. I think I learned more out here rather than being stuck inside a school" Mulan smiled thinking what her life would be if she did finish West Point. Would she and Phillip be friends at all?

Phillip smiled at Mulan, "Friends?"

"Friends"

No hard feelings. A mutual decision. They just had an expiration date.

* * *

Another two months has passed and everything was back to normal, well, some of it.

For Mulan, her father was gone but being so far away, it didn't take that much effect on her usual daily life. Aurora was taking good care of Little Brother which relieved Mulan very much. The one thing that changed is that Phillip is gone.

Phillip is probably someone back in the States, home. With his mother and father to greet "Welcome home, son". Phillip would be running around looking for his "true love" who would be out there for him. There are billions of fishes out there, but there's only one for each person.

For Aurora on the other hand, life was still the same, she had already graduated a few years ago and currently working. Aurora took good care of Little Brother, sometimes Little Brother thinks that the old Hua house is still his home, it still is, but there's no one to take care of him there. Aurora misses Mister Hua, she misses his company and his authentic Chinese cooking. Their conversations were limited because of his poor English, but they have conversations and it kept them occupied.

Aurora still can't stop thinking about Mulan but it was clear that Mulan was not interested in a relationship with another woman. Mulan kissed her though. Mulan kissed her.

Neither of them talked about the kiss through letters, they both knew that it was something that they're both not ready to talk about. Not yet anyways.

* * *

"Oh, shit" Aurora cursed as a man spilled coffee all over her shirt, "First I'm running late to work and you just spilled coffee all over me" Aurora tried to wipe it off, it was coffee, it wasn't going to work.

"I'm so sorry" A man with an accent said wanting to help her out but he didn't want to touch her that might make her feel like he's invading her privacy. He tried to think, "Here, have my scarf. To cover it up at least"

Aurora took the scarf right in front of her and looked at the man's face. A handsome face indeed. "Thank you" Aurora muttered as she fixed it in place. "I have to go, I'll give this back to you…" Aurora started walking, "If I see you again" Aurora yelled as she walked backwards almost bumping into people.

"Wait, let me walk you" The man ran next to Aurora and help her with her bag. "I'm truly sorry"

"It's fine. I'm just not having the best day so far" Aurora mentioned almost reaching her destination. "I'm Aurora, by the way. Are you new here or are you a foreigner?"

"I'm new here, I just moved in recently and I'm looking around the city. My name is Phillip"

"Well, Phillip. I guess I'll see you around if you're new here" Aurora smiled as she entered the building leaving Phillip to mesmerize her beauty.

* * *

Mulan received their new commanding officer just a few weeks ago, a woman. Captain Emma Swan. She was definitely something, Mulan can sense it. The first time Mulan received a letter from Aurora under her new commanding officer was quite strict.

Captain Swan inspected the letter to make sure that it wasn't anything that could link them to the enemy. Emma gave Mulan a weird look after browsing through the letter, "Who is this from?" Emma gave Mulan her letter.

"A friend back home"

"Friend… Ok" Emma left Mulan alone to read the letter.

_Dear Mulan,_

_I've met a new guy in the city, he walks with me everyday to work after spilling coffee on my shirt and he provides me company. It's nice to actually converse with someone outside work and from someone so far away._

_I see that you got a new commanding officer. A woman. You're not the only badass chick there. Hope that's doing well._

_I know we haven't brought up the topic of our kiss but… if you're ready to talk. I am too. I just wanted you to know that._

_Love always, Aurora._

Captain Swan must've seen the kiss part that Aurora mentioned which got Mulan to blush madly.

_Dear Aurora,_

_I'm glad to know that you're not lonely and depressed, I hope that guy gives you the company you deserve to have, I mean it. I feel bad to only be conversing with you through letters and sometimes five minute Skype or phone calls once in a while._

_My commanding officer just saw what you wrote and I blushed madly. I think she saw the part where you wrote about the kiss and she gave me a weird look. She has a very intimidating aura around her._

_We'll talk when I get home._

_Love always, Mulan._

* * *

Love me or hate me, I still love you guys!

**R &R**

_Tumblr : Sleeping-warrior (two dashes)_

_-SleepingWarriors_


	10. Phillip

Aurora was working on a letter to Mulan sipping tea when the doorbell rang. Aurora stood up abandoning the letter with just the date and the word  _'Dear Mulan'_ written.

Aurora opened the door and saw Phillip on the porch holding a bouquet of flowers right in front of her. "Aurora… I have known you for more than a month now and I just can't contain my feelings anymore. I like you a lot, Aurora" Phillip stepped forward and gave the beautiful bouquet to Aurora.

"Phillip" Aurora took the flowers into her hands and looked at the beautiful craftsmanship dedicated to it, "Please, come in" Aurora smiled as she opened the door wider for Phillip.

Phillip stepped in and took the sight of such a homey living space. "Please, sit down" Aurora motioned him to the couch, she dropped the bouquet on the table and headed straight to the kitchen.

Phillip looked around the house, glancing at the table, a paper and pen with a cup of tea on the side. He stood up and looked at the paper,  _'Dear Mulan'_

"Mulan" Phillip picked up the piece of paper to take a closer look to see if did read the right name and he did. A letter for Mulan. The only person Mulan receives letter from is her  _Lady Friend._ It can't be. Can it be? Phillip dropped the paper back down and sat down on the couch.

Phillip heard footsteps and regained himself, "For you" Aurora gave Phillip a hot cup of tea and he thanked her.

Phillip looked at he letter again with the cup in his hands, "Is everything, okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. Before I ask you what I originally came by to ask you, I need you to know a little bit more about me" Phillip gulped knowing that if he tells that he's Mulan's friend and ex-boyfriend from the army, there is a chance that Aurora won't accept his proposal to be his girlfriend.

"Of course. I usually do like to know who I'm in a relationship with" Aurora semi-laughed, there was awkwardness in the air, both of them can sense it.

Phillip stared at her for a second then looked down at the cup of tea. "I recently got out of the army… I know your friend, Mulan" Phillip said as he looked up and maintained eye contact, a proper way of formal communication.

"You're… the Phillip"

"Yes, I'm the… Phillip"

Aurora stood up holding her chest, this is Mulan's Phillip. The same commanding officer, the same man she went to West Point with, the same man Mulan fell in love with.

"I don't know if you'll still accept my answer now that you know… I'm just being honest. I came home to find my true love and I believe it's you, Aurora. It was simply love at first sight." Phillip smiled widely standing right in front of Aurora, "It's clearly a small world, Mulan and I had a past together…"

"No, Phillip. I'm just… confused at the moment." Aurora looked at Phillip, "Mulan and I, we're currently in an awkward position, we're having problems and I don't want to make it worst" Aurora looked at Phillip's disappointed face, "Look, Phillip, you're a true gentleman, you're worth it but now isn't really the time"

"I love you" Phillip said, "I will keep wooing you until everything is fine"

Phillip leaned down and kissed Aurora's cheek.

* * *

_Dear Mulan,_

_I'm torn. We live in such a small world don't you think?_

_I need an answer. I need to know if you love me or not._

_The man I was talking about for the past few months is a familiar face to you, his name is Phillip. Your Phillip. I didn't know that the Phillip I met and your Phillip are the same person. He admitted that he loves me but I'm just so damn confused because I don't know if I should keep my feelings towards you or not._

_Please Mulan, tell me._

_Love Always, Aurora._

* * *

"Hua, come here" Captain Swan motioned for her to come, Mulan in a crouching position swiftly made her way to a guarded post. Swan pointed her index finger at a man on top of the abandoned building.

Mulan aimed her gun on top, making sure that her target was right on spot. "On my count"

Mulan pulled the trigger and held her breath. "One"

"Two" Mulan placed her finger

"Three" Mulan shot the man. The man fell down and Captain Swan motioned the men behind to follow slowly.

Mulan went ahead and looked at the man was still alive, barely alive. Leave him for a few minutes and he'll be gone.

Mulan heard a shot, she turned around readying her gun but it was too late, she was already hit. Mulan fell backwards, falling on her head, the hard impact on her helmet was something she never expected.

"Shit" Captain Swan muttered telling everyone to retreat in a defense post. Swan looked at Mulan's motionless body lying down on the ground. Swan ordered one of the soldiers to shoot down the man that had shot Mulan, she ordered the others to keep their guard up to any other terrorists.

Captain Emma Swan ran over to Mulan's body and dragged it away from the open. "Just a little bit more, Hua" Emma dropped her near the car, "Get her back to base, I'll take care of things here"

* * *

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

Captain Emma Swan heard the sound of the cardiac monitor, there were wires connected to the poor girl's body, a mask connected to her face which provides air.

There was two letters from the same person laid down on Mulan's side table, the first thing she could possibly see when she wakes up.

Emma sat down on a chair next to her bed. Mulan had been asleep for a month now.

The doctor explained that Mulan's helmet was defective causing her fall after she got shot to be fatal to her head. Left in a comatose state unable to do anything, physically, mentally, or emotionally.

"Contact the person in her emergency list" Emma decided that it was time that her family knew what was going on with her.

"Captain… Mulan Hua have not updated her emergency contact card" A soldier said. Emma glared at the soldier, "Mulan's father recenty died a few months ago and she haven't updated her card yet"

Emma looked at the body on the bed again. "What about the person she writes to?"

"Mulan's very secretive about the person on the other end, I'm afraid we can't contact her"

"Dismissed" Emma mentioned and sat back down.

* * *

Aurora stood outside Phillip's door waiting for Phillip to open the door for her to let her inside away from the pouring rain. Aurora clutched her coat around her tightly for more warmth.

Mulan had not responded to her letter. Maybe Mulan couldn't answer her. The letter was too much for Mulan. Maybe for Aurora, it was too much, she just needed to feel something.

She felt lonely without Mulan, that's why she's clinging on to Phillip. Aurora even wonders if

"Aurora" Phillip opened the door and saw a freezing Aurora, "Come in"

Aurora kissed Phillip which caught him off guard. "I choose you"

Phillip smiled widely, the new couple kissed once more.

* * *

Tumblr: Sleeping-warrior (Two dashes)


	11. Welcome Home

Mulan's eyes opened finally after 2 months of being in a comatose state. Mulan looked around, it was one in the afternoon, she heard chatter outside from the boys, it's lunchtime.

Mulan laid her head back down on the pillow and looked at her bedside table. Four letters from Aurora.

Four letters in a short amount of time. She opened them one by one, seeing the first one to be in a reasonable date. Mulan read the letter and saw Aurora needing an answer about her love.

Mulan slid the letter back inside the envelope and opened another, another, and then the last. Mulan frowned as she noticed the huge time gap between the letters. Two months. It can't be, she's only been asleep for a few hours maybe a day.

The door opened, Mulan stared at Captain Emma Swan and said nothing. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Emma grabbed a chair quickly and sat by next to her.

"Fine. I feel weak. What's the date?"

"You've been asleep for two months… You went under a comatose"

Mulan buried her head deep in the pillow and closed her eyes. Asleep for two months. The shot. Mulan read the sat letter Aurora sent, it said sorry for not waiting for her response and other stuff.

* * *

FAST FORWARD. 7 MONTHS LATER.

Mulan replied to Aurora after she understood the whole Phillip story. It broke her heart to know that Phillip had such a he interest in Aurora in such a small amount of time when it took her years.

They lost touch. Aurora and Mulan rarely replied to each other after the accident quickly separating them from their friendship.

Mulan was confused though, confused by Aurora's feelings. Aurora wanted her nearly a year ago and now she moved on quickly to an old flame.

Mulan was heading home for a leave, another two weeks. Within those two weeks, she was going to decide if she's going to stay or not. Who knows, it could be up to Aurora whether she stays or not.

Mulan didn't call Aurora this time to pick her up at the airport and all that jazz. She knew how to take the taxi, she can manage. Aurora wasn't there when she left back then.

Upon arrival at home, Mulan took her bags out the trunk, the kind cab driver offered to help her but she said she can manage.

Mulan took a deep breath. Home. This is where the heart should be, right? It doesn't feel like it anymore. She doesn't know where her heart is right now, actually. Mulan got up the dusty porch and touched the familiar side rails of the small steps.

Mulan heard barking from the other side of the street, Mulan turned around a smile formed on her lips. "Little Brother" Mulan dropped her bags and dropped down to Little Brother's height. "I missed you so much!"

Mulan hugged her dog who she missed so much.

"Little… Brother" A familiar voice ran towards the porch chasing after Little Brother. "Mulan"

Mulan looked at the person standing on her porch, "Aurora" Mulan gave Little Brother one last pet and stood up to meet Aurora's height.

A man walked behind Aurora, "Aurora… Who's- Mulan!" Phillip smiled seeing his good friend after a year. "How are you?"

Phillip said totally lost in the moment of seeing his friend again. Forgetting the tension Mulan and Aurora had at the moment.

"Hello Phillip, long time no see, Captain" Mulan said in a friendly way, seeing Phillip as a friend rather than an ex. The two friends hugged, Mulan looked at Aurora and smiled awkwardly.

Aurora kept looking at Mulan, the tension between them was way too high that they don't know what to do in a situation like this.


	12. You

Aurora came over to the old Hua house. It was very much the same but it was so full of dust. The garden that Hua Zhou kept alive for years was simply ruined.

"We lost touch haven't we" Mulan started as she dropped her duster down.

"I guess so… We just started to not write"

"I never told you what actually happened" Mulan sat down at the couch and had her hands together on her lap. "I got shot" which got Aurora's attention easily. "I got shot in the shoulder and fell backwards hitting my head hard, since my helmet was defective… I was left in a comatose state"

"I didn't know"

"I know you didn't… It happened right before I received your letter, when you asked me if I love you or not. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time, Aurora, I really am." Mulan apologized placing her hands on her face trying not to cry, "I feel like everything just landed on top of me and I can't pull myself out. My father died, the whole Phillip thing, you and I. I can't hold them all together. I need to be able to feel too"

"Mulan… I still love you"

Mulan stared at Aurora, not with joy but with anger. Mulan was fine with Aurora falling in love with her but not while she's in a relationship with someone else! "Aurora, listen to yourself! You're dating a man that took me years to get and took you a glance to fall in love with. You can't just say that you love me when you're in love with another!"

Aurora was close to crying, how can one person ever be so mad like this. "You still love him, don't you"

"No, Aurora." Mulan turned around from Aurora.

"I know love when I see it"

"Stop, Aurora. You clearly don't" Mulan felt a tear drip down her cheek, it hurts badly. Aurora does see love, but Aurora guessed the wrong person. Mulan is over Phillip. Mulan wanted Aurora, but she's taken now. "I think you should leave"

"Fine" Aurora said in a harsh voice slamming the door on the way out.

Mulan slid down the wall and cried harder. Never did she expect that her love for Aurora would grow this big. Now that her love has grown, why is it that they're in a bad position?

* * *

"Phillip, we need to break up" Aurora said through the phone waiting for Phillip's response.

"Aurora, what I have done wrong? I'm so—" Phillip tried to search for answers, anything that he had done wrong.

"Phillip…" Aurora started, might as well be honest, "I'm in love"

"But not with me…" Aurora heard the disappointment coming out of his voice.

"No. I'm in love with Mulan… ever since we've met"

The line was silent for a few seconds, "I understand"

* * *

Aurora went back to Mulan's house after a few hours of crying. Mulan didn't say much details about her stay, she assumed that maybe she was going back, if she is, Aurora doesn't want to ruin her stay once again.

Aurora knocked on Mulan's door waiting for a reply. Aurora was fidgeting her fingers, wiping away the sweat on her fingers. Mulan opened the door with thin lips and just stared at Aurora.

"Can I come in?"

Mulan nodded and opened the door wider.

"How long are you staying?" Aurora started facing away from Mulan then sat down on the couch.

"Either two weeks or forever" Mulan sat on the opposite side of the couch. Aurora gave a confused look then looked at Mulan who awkwardly stared at the floor. "I'm still making a decision if I should go back in the field or stay home"

"Why would you even consider that? You should stay here" Aurora scooted towards Mulan and tried to get Mulan to look at her.

"How can I? What's the point of living here when I have nothing to do here except see you and Phillip being lovey-dovey towards each other?" Mulan stood up getting away from Aurora.

Aurora stood up, "We are not having another fight, Mulan!" Aurora raised her voice and grabbed Mulan's shoulder to turn her around, forcing Mulan to face her. Only to see her teary eyes. "I…" Aurora looked at the falling tear, "I'm sorry"

Mulan wiped her tears away in a rapid motion. Mulan straightened her face and took a deep breath. "I feel like we're just strangers now"

"We're not strangers… we just have problems" Aurora said, "Please stay"

"Tell me one valid reason why I should?" Mulan kept her guard up, placing her barriers on again. A stiff woman trying to protect her emotions

"Because I choose you"

Aurora held Mulan's hands, giving a gentle squeeze. Mulan slipped her hands away from Aurora's light grip. "You don't mean that… you're still with Phillip"

Aurora remained silent, "I broke up with him"

Mulan darted her eyes back up Aurora and gave her a serious look. "You"

"I did… because I choose you"

Mulan and Aurora stared at each other. Mulan was shocked, filled with all different kinds of emotion. Aurora was scared once more, scared that Mulan would reject her.

Aurora quickly leaned forward and captured Mulan's lips into a kiss. Mulan's eyes opened wide, before she could even kiss back, Aurora already broke away. "I'll give you time to think… please think about it well" Aurora walked towards the door and left Mulan to ponder.

* * *

Aurora heard the doorbell as she was doing some of her work on her laptop, she closed her laptop and dropped it on her bed and speed walked towards the door, the doorbell rang a few times, "Coming!"

Aurora opened the door and upon entrance, Mulan kissed her lips passionately. Aurora melted, she let Mulan in as they continued to kiss. They locked the door.

Aurora placed her hands around Mulan's neck then wrapping her fingers around her locks. Aurora felt Mulan's hands around her hips and fingers touching the seam of her pajamas.

Tongue to tongue. Lips to lips. Heart to heart.

* * *

The end. I hope you like it! I'm working on another story soon so keep an eye out on that.


End file.
